Los Espíritus deben estar locos
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Si Julien creía en esos imaginarios Espíritus del Cielo, ¡bien por él! Podía imaginar cuantos designios quisiera, pero no tenía por qué involucrarlo, ¡y menos en una "cosa" así! Si esos espíritus existían, seguro estaban locos. Julien/Skipper


******D****isclaimer:** _"Los pingüinos de Madagascar" fue creado por Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria  
_

**Advertencias**:_ ¿Slash?  
_

**Aclaraciones**:_ Una pequeña historia que surgió luego de ver un episodio de esta fabulosa serie xDDD Me ganó tanto el morbo que no pude resistirme a escribir algo. Seguramente no volveré a hacer una cosa así -quien sabe, debo admitirlo-, pero espero que disfruten este humilde fic n.n  
_

_La idea es mafufa, y quizá no les agrade, pero espero le den una oportunidad y comenten sin temor n.n_

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Los Espíritus deben estar locos"**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Si Kowalski hubiera tenido que señalar las probabilidades de que "_aquello_" ocurriera, lo hubiese metido en una sesión de reprogramación cerebral por temor a que tanta ciencia lo hubiera vuelto demente

En su caso, si del pico de Cabo o Rico hubieran salido semejantes incoherencias, no sólo el ambiente se hubiese llenado de sus carcajadas y las mejillas de bofetadas, sino que un nuevo entrenamiento les hubiera dado la bienvenida al grado de que un verdadero trauma habría de invadir sus pacíficas vidas

Nadie esperó eso, ni siquiera Moris o Mort que estaban en shock al igual que ellos… ¡Vamos, ni siquiera Marlene lo concebía! O eso indicaba su boca y sus ojos abiertos con una sorpresa desmedida

La cosa no fue diferente para el resto de los animales que se habían reunido en la estatua central del zoológico…

Si un grillo tuviera ganas de chirriar en ese momento, sin duda hubiera hecho eco en todo el lugar…

…

En verdad que podía esperarse cualquier tontería de Julien cuando los convocaba para hacer uno de sus estúpidos anuncios, pero eso… eso simplemente no… ¡NO…!

-¡Los Espíritus del Cielo me mandaron la señal! –exclamó con verdadera solemnidad, como si no estuviese diciendo una tontería - ¡Un rey tan extraordinario como yo no puede desobedecerlos! Es vital para seguirles cayendo bien y que sigan protegiendo mi fabuloso reinado~

Bajó del alto sitio y caminó contoneando las caderas con cinismo; alzó los brazos mientras pasaba entre la multitud

-¡Estas son grandes noticias! ¡Por favor, leales súbditos, compartan la felicidad de su rey! –miró a otro lado al tiempo que hacía un puchero –Bueno, realmente no queda nada por hacer, así que… -volvió la cara destellante - ¡Moris!

-¡S-Sí, alteza! –dijo el pequeño con nerviosismo

-¡Anota esto en la real historia de Julien XIII! Es un día que marcará una nueva etapa en mi reino, ¡muchas cosas derivaran de esto!

Por cuestiones de sanidad mental, no quiso imaginarse cuáles

-¡J-Julien! – alzó la voz Cabo, que por otra razón que no quiso pensar, se hallaba con las mejillas rojas y parecía querer entrar en un ataque de pánico - ¿Q-Qué fue precisamente lo que los espíritus del cielo te dijeron?

-¡Jajajaja! –rió con victoria -¡No puedo decírtelo! Es que, ¿sabes? ¡Yo soy el único que puede entender sus mensajes secretos! Y compartirlos con simples mortales como ustedes ameritaría su ira~

Sí, claro, no contaba cómo aquella vez los chimpancés lo engañaron para que se volviera amable

No sería razón suficiente para hacerlo desistir, pero estaba tan desesperado que intentaría lo que fuera…

-¡Debes decirnos si pretendes hacer lo que dijiste! –defendió Marlene, que aparentemente había recuperado la facultad del habla - ¡No piensas que te creeremos ciegamente, ¿verdad?

-¿Y por qué no? Si soy el rey

¡¿En serio creía que eso explicaba todo?

-¡N-No es lo que imaginas! – de nueva cuenta habló Cabo – E-Es decir, ¡es la única manera para que tu reino sienta una verdadera alegría por tu designio!

A veces ese pequeño era un verdadero genio

-¡Ah! Si lo pones de esa manera, ¡ajusten sus oídos, porque su soberano les hablará sobre su charla con los Espíritus del Cielo! – carraspeó un poco antes de adoptar una pose recta, como quien contará la verdad más grande entre todas las verdades- Ayer su rey no podía dormir, y aunque mis esfuerzos por recuperar el real sueño fueron inútiles, ¡era plan de los espíritus para que yo, el gran rey Julien, pudiera captar los mensajes sagrados! Así que al mirar el cielo, ellos mandaron muchas luces que corrían de un lado para otro, ¡estaban alegres, como si fueran niños! Entonces una vocecita se oyó en mi majestuosa cabecita – la señaló- y esto fue lo que dijeron "_¡Oh, admirable y guapo Julien, es hora de que tengas descendencia! Y eso sólo lo lograrás cuando encuentres a tu consorte_"

…

-¿P-Pero por qué…?

-Se supone que Marlene era…

-¡NO ME METAN EN ESTO!

-Y su especie es…

-¡Silencio! –cayó "_con severidad_" al oír tantos murmullos sobre su celestial relato -¡No pueden contradecir las órdenes de los Espíritus del Cielo!

-¿Y cómo fue que precisamente te ordenaron que tu pareja sería…?

-¡Esa es la parte más mística! –otra vez se aclaró la voz- Entonces, fue cuando les exclamé, "_¡Está bien! ¡Acepto su orden! Pero por favor, ¡mándenme una señal para saber quién debe ocupar el real lugar junto a mí!_". Por supuesto que yo esperaba que fuera Marlene, ¡se nota que siempre ha estado enamorada de mí! Y no la culpo, o sea, mi forma de mover el bote les encanta a las nenas

-¡Yo jamás he…!

-¡Lo lamento mucho! – dijo con dramático tono – Tal vez hubieses sido una buena reina, ¡pero no era tu destino! Y aunque no me hubiera molestado, ¡el plan divino no puede contradecirse! Y como iba diciendo~ -se aclaró una vez más - ¡Me mandaron la señal! Eso pasa cuando llevas una buena relación con ellos, cosas de reyes que ustedes no entenderían… ¡pero como decía! Lo que mandaron fue un conjunto de luces claras que se quedaron quietas por un momento en medio del cielo oscuro… ¡los Espíritus dijeron que el más temerario del reino del blanco y del negro era el elegido!

¡¿TODO ESO ESTABA INTERPRETANDO POR UNA SIMPLE LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS? ¡¿Quién podía creerse la tontería de que aquello ordenaba una boda y su respectiva descendencia?

Esta última palabra le arrancó un escalofrío agresivo

-Así que, ¡MONJA! –le señaló con descaro y mirándole retador, victorioso, _confiado_ hasta el último anillo de su cola esponjada- ¡TÚ SERÁS MI REINA!

-¡¿Estás demente? –salió en su defensa Kowalski, que estaba a punto de decir algo extremadamente coherente para evitar toda esa pesadilla - ¡La lluvia de estrellas es algo natural en nuestro Universo! Calculé su presencia desde hace un mes, ¡les avisé para que no se lo perdieran! ¡Un evento como este también deleita a los que no gozan de mi enorme intelecto!

-¡Y no son de la misma especie! –ayudó Marlene - ¡¿Cómo piensas tener crías cuando quieres que tu reina sea un pingüino? ¡Así no funcionan las cosas! ¡Y ES UN MACHO! ¡Por lógica, al menos, deberías interesarte en una hembra!

-Además, es cruel que tengas que casarte por un designo, ¿no te parece? –las dulces palabras de Cabo le daban ganas de darle un zape que lo mandara a la enfermería- ¡El matrimonio es un compromiso de toda la vida! Debes amar a tu pareja, conocerla, comprenderla y querer hacerla feliz, ¡no puedes lograrlo cuando sólo te lo ordenan!

-¡¿Y de verdad quiere hacerlo? – defendió Moris, que sin duda veía lo descabellado de aquel designio- ¡Que yo sepa, siempre ha creído que los pingüinos son inferiores a usted! Se han peleado tantas veces que ni siquiera puedo recordarlo, ¡¿y así de la nada quiere casarse con uno?

-¡Yo me casaría con usted! –saltó Mort con lagrimitas en sus ojos- ¡Rey Julien, elíjame! ¡Yo lo querré para siempre! ¡Masajearé sus pies, le prepararé la comida y dejaré que se limpie en mí cuando tenga sucia la nariz!

El resto de los animales comenzó a hacer comentarios parecidos, resaltando más uno que incluía su opinión, o sea, que no querría aceptar aquello de buenas a primeras

Eso era MUY CIERTO

-¡BASTA! –gritó el lémur con berrinche- ¡¿Ustedes qué saben? ¡No pueden hablar con los Espíritus del Cielo ni entender sus divinas órdenes! Pero yo sí, ¡y se hará lo que yo digo!

Caminó hasta él empujando con relativa facilidad a su equipo que intentó interponerse, pero que no tenía a su máximo nivel la destreza que los caracterizaba e impedirlo

Se detuvo justo en frente, a unos 50 centímetros de distancia…

Le hubiera dado un buen golpe de no ser por la frigidez en su cuerpo

Todavía no se conectaban su psiquis y su cuerpo

_En verdad era el apocalipsis _

-Skipper – Cola Anillada nunca usaba su nombre, pero ahora que lo escuchaba –y bajo tales circunstancias- no pudo más que sentir un pánico semejante al que le provocaban las agujas – Los Espíritus del Cielo te han elegido como mi real consorte… contra mi pronóstico, te creen digno y capaz de llevar la corona con el honor propio de un guerrero de tu categoría, ¡han decretado algo que nunca hubiera creído!

No era el único, _en serio_

-No puedo contradecirlos… pero tampoco es que lo quiera, ¡desde el punto de vista que dijeron, debo admitir que no puede haber mejor candidato que tú!

¿Disculpa…?

-Muchas veces has mostrado valor, audacia, bondad, inteligencia y una gran fuerza por defender a tu rey- ¡nunca hizo cosa parecida! - ¡Has sido algo así como el capitán de mi guardia real! Destacando en todo tipo de pruebas y adelantándote a los hechos para protegerme, ¡debes sentirte honrado por esta gran noticia! Estarás a partir de hoy comprometido conmigo, con el genial y apuesto rey Julien XIII –sacó _quien-sabía-de-donde_ un pequeño lazo negro con una piedra roja y se la puso en el cuello – Esta es la piedra que mi madre, la reina Juliana, usó cuando quedó comprometida con mi padre, ¡ahora es tuyo!

Apenas si fue consciente cuando sintió sus frías, húmedos y _mamíferos_ labios sobre su pico… pero la realidad le llegó de golpe al sentir la peluda mano sobre su aleta y alzarla en frente de todo el mundo

-¡Saluden a su futura soberana! –su voz chillante le quebró los oídos - ¡LA REINA SKIPPER!

¡NI UNA MIERDA DE REINA!

Se zafó con agilidad y le propinó una fuerte patada que lo llevó de regreso a la estatua de su real proclamación

Se escuchó un general "_Ouch_" y un silencio que acentuaban las miradas ingenuas sobre él

Fue cobarde, débil y estúpido, porque lo primero que se le ocurrió fue huir, correr, deslizarse hacia donde fuera, lejos de todos los murmullos que lo señalaban como protagonista de un horrendo drama

Oyó a Cabo, Rico, Kowalski… tal vez a Marlene que le pedían que esperara…

Por supuesto que no hizo caso

…

…

Y mientras ganaba velocidad para esconderse en algún oscuro rincón del zoológico, sentía un horrendo pánico

_Es que seguía usando el collar y era incapaz de tirarlo a la basura_

No sabía por qué

Menos quería pensarlo

…

¡¿De dónde demonios sacaba Cola Anillada tales conclusiones? ¡O sea, eran un pingüino y un lémur! ¡NADA PARECIDO FUNCIONARÍA! ¡Menos si buscaba familia! Y no se llevaban bien, ni eran amigos, ¡ni nada de nada! Si tuviera la mínima oportunidad, lo encerraría en una caja y lo mandaría de regreso a Madagascar para librarse de su insolente presencia

Arruinaba las misiones, se metía donde no debía, se daba un lugar que no le correspondía y creía que podía hacer que todos hicieran lo que quisiera, ¡y de repente quería casarse! ¡Y CON ÉL! ¡NI SIQUIERA UN IMAGINARIO ESPÍRITU DEL CIELO ORDENARÍA ESA TONTERÍA! Y si dijeron, debían estar locos, ¡LOCOS!

No se casaría, ¡no aceptaría eso! ¡NO FORMARÍA FAMILIA CON COLA ANILLADA POR MUCHAS RAZONES!

Nada tenía que ver que no pudiera recodarlas en ese momento

Tampoco que la sola idea le acelerara el corazón al grado de dolerle

…

¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensando los Espíritus del Cielo? ¡DEBÍAN ESTAR LOCOS!

Pero más él, porque dentro de toda su negación y la humillación… estaba feliz…

…

Mierda


End file.
